1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium, which are configured to manage setting information of an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of applications can be installed into a multifunction peripheral. Setting information about each installed application is input into a storage area for the application in the multifunction peripheral, via an application program interface (API) specific to each application. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-63259 discusses a technique of saving information input via an API specific to each application into a common area for a plurality of applications.
In some cases, setting may be desired to be configured for a plurality of applications installed into the multifunction peripheral via an application on a PC. These cases include a case where a server that manages multifunction peripherals collectively configures uniform setting for all of the multifunction peripherals to be managed.
In this case, since an API that inputs setting information varies according to the applications in the multifunction peripheral, a developer needs to develop or customize applications on PCs so that the applications conform to the respective APIs.